It Wasn't Me!
by Mrs.ILoveJasperCullen
Summary: AS the elders go on holiday. The kids start up mischief and cause choas around the house and end up breaking Esme's fav painting. what will happen? the summary is rubbish. but tune in for the story cuz it's hilarious. : this is my first fanfic so enjoy


**Soooo Bassically this is my first fanfic YAY!! finaaly wrote one lol  
**

**I would like to give a HUGE MASSIVE THANKS to my awesome friend who helped me MEGAN(APPLAUDES)LOL**

**Hope you enjoy:  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Alice POV**

A normal day at the Cullen house hold. Not! when will Edward stop playing that stupid piano.

"Edward could you stop playing for just 5 minutes"

I yelled I bet he heard me being a vampire and all; a human could have heard me shout then even if he is in the living room. Hmm I wonder which colour suits me as I was raiding threw my wardrobe I found a green short cropped dress. Definitely green. Is he still playing his stupid piano.

"Dammit Edward stop playing"

I grumbled.

"NO"

He snapped back. so I quickly put the green dress back and closed my wardrobe, I tiptoed out my bedroom. stupid Edward you watch what's coming to you. I hurried my way to Emmet's bedroom acting like an Mi5 Agent. I shut the door silently behind me when I saw Emmet playing Halo on his Xbox.

"Emmet, can you do me a favour"

I asked in a sweet voice.

"why?"

He replied slightly distracted by his game. Why do all my brothers have to be so evil. sometimes I wonder if mom and dad found Edward and Emmet in deserted area hmm maybe.

"Because I'll make sure next time me and Rose go lingerie shopping I'll make sure she buys something red I hear its your favourite"

His head snapped up immediately. Alice you evil genius!. I could see from Emmet's face he was very interested now.

"What do you want, oh kind lil sis?"

He said sarcastically or thought he was, he must want it bad. note to self: must go shopping super fast.

"I want you to err...damage Edward's piano but don't tell him it was me who asked, Deal?"

I put my hand forward he shook it once hard. Ow he must be strong.

" If you hear a girlish scream, just know I've done it"

He said. We laughed at that, Edward does scream like a girl which was pretty funny. He quickly added

"And I want it to be red and laced now that's my favourite"

he demanded before heading out. weird, something I did not want to know .Ok so finally I'm getting some peace. Yes!! me and my pixie powers rule.**Emmet POV **Well Alice wants me to damage little Eddies piano, which I was all for really; he wouldn't stop playing his flipping piano all morning. Plus I just get the bonus of Alice shopping with Rose.

"Jasper dude, need your help"

I boomed while making my way to the his room. There he was sitting on the bed, flickering threw channels.

"Jeez, Emmet control yourself"

He said. oh yeah I forgot that he can sense emotions. So think Emmet how should we do this1) suggestion one: Accident by playing that was the only idea I had so number 1 it is.

"Your crazy mistress wants me to do something dangerous, so I need your help".

The less he knows the better and Edward and his mind reading skill; I'll have to make sure I'm thinking of something else.

Can't wait till Rose buys those red laced...

"EMMET"

Jasper warned. oh, yeah I forgot.

"sorry"

I quickly apologised.

"so what does _my lovely Alice _want you to do that is dangerous , and why do you think I will help"

He said. Only because you ain't getting some doesn't mean you need to stop me.

"lets have a bet, if I win one round at football you have to help me?"

I suggested. Dumb-ass he didn't know he already was doing me a favour by playing and people call me stupid. I always knew I could have been president or something what a waste of talent huh.

"Ok deal, but if I win you owe me a IOU"

Jasper insisted he made it sound like there was a catch.

"Deal"

we both said in unison. He turned the TV off and asked me smugly

" Where do you wanna get ass whooped?"

Oh, I already know where were gonna play muhahahah.

"The living room"

I replied. he gave a WTF look and muttered

"Is he smocking weed, Esme will kill us if we break anything".Now where did I leave my balls, hehe sorry, I meant my football. Its probably in my bedroom so me and Jasper where heading to my bedroom, but we were at the corridor when a lil pixie was standing there holding my football.

" Thank me later, now go"

She hissed. She gave jasper a smile before making her way downstairs, what a pixie she's already see what's going to happen know she wants to watch it again.

"I told you she's crazy"

I whispered but it wasn't low enough I heard a snarl from the living room. Now look what I have done I have awakened the demon oOoOo really scary. Alright on with the mission.

Me and Jasper were standing at the top of the stairs, I was thinking of cheese to throw Edward off, so he wouldn't know of my amazing plan. Jasper and I walked downstairs, we both took our places on the field which of course was the Living room."Mind if we play football in here, oh gee you don't mind thanks"

I said sarcastically. I wasn't going to wait for his answer so I threw the ball to `Jasper` who coincidently was standing in front of the piano, I used all my strength I launched the ball straight at Jasper waist, he caught the ball but fell back into the piano smashing it against the wall. Jasper was well sitting in the piano, it had broke 2 legs and that head thing. I did it. I did it yeah yeah . I'm seriously singing the Dora explorer song. yep, there's nothing wrong with it right. when I finally looked at Edward he was leaned in his hunting crouch and took two slow steps forward and snarled

"you....didn't...just....break....my....piano".

Oh crap, might as well dig myself an early grave.

I smirked and said In a innocent voice

"Nooo, Jasper broke it"

I started chanting in my head, Yeah, Yeah I broke Eddie's piano.

Edward snarled

"You did it on pursue"

Then he lunged for my throat.

**What did you think good??, bad?? so please review and tell me!!**

**Well i'll be off now cuz my mum won't stop yelling. can you guess what she wants me to do?*CLEAN*lol**

**CIAO FOR NOW!!  
**


End file.
